evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Marley and Marley
"Marley and Marley" is sung by Jacob Marley and Robert Marley (ingrown by Statler and Waldorf) in The Muppet's Christmas Carol. Based upon the ghost of Jacob Marley, they acted as harbingers to Ebenezer Scrooge to prevent he ended like them. Lyrics We're Marley and Marley, avarice and greed We took advantage of the poor, just ignored the needy We specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and doubt And if you could not pay the rent we simply threw you out We're Marley and Marley, our hearts were painted black We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles Captive, bound, we're double-ironed exhausted by the weight As freedom comes from giving love so, prison comes with hate We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo Doomed, Scrooge! You're doomed for all time Your future is a horror story written by your crime Your chains are forged by what you say and do So, have your fun when life is done a nightmare waits for you We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo We're Marley and Marley. Whoooooo CHANGE! Extended Version Jacob Marley: It is required of every man that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellow men. Robert Marley: And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemned to do so after death. Jacob Marley: To witness what he can not share, but might have shared and turned to happiness. Both: We're Marley and Marley. Avarice and greed. Jacob Marley: We took advantage of the poor. Just ignored the needy. Both: We specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and doubt. Robert Marley: And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out. There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage! Jacob Marley: I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow bank. Robert Marley: With their little frostbitten teddy bears! Both: (laugh) (shudder) Both: We're Marley and Marley. Our hearts were painted black. Jacob Marley: We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles Both: Captive, bound, we're double-ironed, exhausted by the weight Jacob Marley: As freedom comes from giving love Robert Marley: So, prison comes with hate Both: We're Marley and Marley Ghosts: Whoooooo Both: We're Marley and Marley Ghosts: Whoooooo Waldorf: True, there was something about mankind we loved Jacob Marley: I think it was their money! Both: (laugh) Both: Doomed, Scrooge! You're doomed for all time! Waldorf: Your future is a horror story, written by your crime Both: Your chains are forged by what you say and do. Ghosts: So, have your fun; when life is done, a nightmare waits for you. Waldorf: Funny? Jacob Marley: Money? Both: We're Marley and Marley. Ghosts: Whoooooo. Both: We're Marley and Marley. Ghosts: Whoooooo. Both: We're Marley and Marley and now it's time to part. Robert Marley: To go back where they keep our kind. Jacob Marley: The wretched and the heartless. Robert Marley: The news we shared has got you scared. Jacob Marley: We're glad that we got through. Robert Marley: So make amends. Jacob Marley: And make some friends. Both: The future's up to you! (instrumental break) Both: We're Marley and Marley. Ghosts: Whoooooo. Both: We're Marley and Marley Ghosts: Whoooooo. Both: We're Marley and Marley Ghosts: Whoooooo. Both: Change! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:A Christmas Carol songs Category:The Muppets songs